


A New Year

by ro_shepard



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_shepard/pseuds/ro_shepard
Summary: One shot. Thane helps Shepard celebrate a human  Earth custom.





	

The sound of the Port Observation doors opening was not enough to stir Shepard. Freedom's Progress. Horizon. The mutilated human remains on the Collectors' ship. Shepard cast her gaze from the passing stars to her lap. This mission... it was starting to wear on her. She brought both hands to her face and sighed.

"Shepard, I... I thought some company would do you well. May I?"

That voice. That smooth, yet gruff, concerned, yet tempered, deep voice of the drell assassin, voice that often plagued her private thoughts. She couldn't turn him away, even if she had intended to savor a moment alone.

"Sure," Shepard offered simply, running her hands down her face. She straightened.

Thane stepped into her peripheral and Shepard noticed that he was holding a tray with two stemmed glasses and a fancy mosaic bottle. She arched an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her eyes followed him as he gracefully set the tray down and sat beside her.

Thane turned to face the human commander,  the woman whom he swore to follow, the woman who divided his thoughts. His dark eyes ran over the outline of her face. In his dreams, his fingertips had caressed those cheeks, those lips... and yet, in his awakened state, he would always maintain a boundary. He was attracted to her and he knew that she was just as attracted to him. And yet...

Thane offered a polite smile, "Joker mentioned that Earth is celebrating a holiday - for its revolution around Sol. A New Year."

Shepard's face maintained a quizzical look as she watched the assassin pour liquid into the two glasses. She scoffed, "Yeah, thanks. I don't quite feel like celebrating, Thane."

Thane paused for a moment, "I assume that is because of the current mission?"

Shepard leaned back against the sofa, "People are dying. _My_ people. The Collectors -"

"Are doing terrible things and there is no doubt in my mind that you will lead us to victory, Shepard," Thane cut in, picking up one of the glasses. "However, during my time here on the Normandy, there is one thing that you and Vakarian have taught me."

"Never to agree on a suicide mission again?"  Shepard was only half joking.

Thane hummed in amusement, "Perhaps," he said as he gave a half smile, "but that was not what I was alluding to. I was going to speak of the importance of enjoying the little moments of peace, amusement... fellowship, whenever they present themselves. There may not be many of those moments left."

Shepard casually ran the tip of her tongue over her lips. Damn him. Damn him for interrupting her brooding with her own logic and reasoning. She nodded her head and accepted the glass that he handed to her.

Thane picked up the second glass and gently tapped against Shepard's. "To victory in the new year."

They slipped quietly, both watching the vastness of the heavens before them. Neither willing to say what truly occupied their thoughts - their unspoken need for the other.

Shepard finished her glass and set it on the table. Her hands retrieved to her lap as she glanced over at the assassin. One ankle rested over one knee and one hand was casually placed on the sofa, in the space between them. He was relaxed, his face content. Thane Krios was truly a sight to behold.

Thane felt a tremor of electricity as soft fingertips slid over his hand. He looked down to see Shepard reaching for him. Her touch was... intoxicating. He did not resist.

"Thane," Shepard began, searching for the right words. He had been right. _She_ had been right. The little moments had to be enjoyed.

"Yes, Shepard?" Thane asked, noting how the commander seemed to be lost in thought.

"There is..." Shepard hesitated, "...another human tradition as well. For the new year."

Thane blinked both sets of eyelids, "I apologize, Shepard, Joker only spoke of the toast."

Shepard scooted herself over, closing the distance between them and reached for the glass in Thane's other hand, setting it down. Her eyes returned to his, silently seeking permission for what she could not verbally ask. Thane gave an assuring squeeze of her hand, which was still holding on to his.

They both leaned in close, each drawn to the other, heads tilted as they inched closer. She smelled sweet, savory...the tips of their noses touched ever-so- slightly. He smelled of incense, spice... they drew the same breath. Their lips finally met, gentle and probing at first, breaking through the tension that had built over the past few weeks. Despite the hesitation, despite their mutual worries of their pasts, this private moment felt right. The kiss spoke to both the commander and the assassin - neither wanting the moment to end.

Shepard slowly pulled away and opened her eyes, staring longingly into Thane's dark orbs.

"Your eyes are green," she noted, having never been this close to the assassin before.

Thane inclined his head.

In those dark, endless eyes, Shepard found something else to fight for and she would not fail.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year (2017)!


End file.
